Kunoichi in a Man's world!
by ryuu-bushi
Summary: Its a time where the wotld is ruuled by men. From this sexist lifestyle the kunoichi must arise. Now Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, and Temari must prove to the world and themselves that women can be just as great as ninja as men. Rating may go up.On Hiatus
1. Prologue Part 1

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Never did never will. Sucks I know! New story and gets better!

* * *

It was a mans world. Men ruled and made the decisions for everyone. Women were to be civil, obedient, kind gentle spirits that obeyed both their parents (AKA father) and/or husbands commands or wishes. They were to cook and sew and give birth to all the little heirs the man wanted. A mans world. But soon its all about to change.

* * *

Now lets focus in on were our story begins. The ninja village, The Hidden Leaf Village.

About 3 generations back from the current children, 3 ninja rose above everyone else. The three legendary ninja, the Sannin; Orochimaru, Jiraiya, and the least accepted, the women named Tsunade. Now her teammates had no problems with her, unfortunately the rest of the village did (the men and some women in some cases). It was atrocious that a women could rise above everyone. It simply wasn't done. As soon as she had enough training to survive on her own, the kind Hokage (the 3rd), sent her off so the villagers couldn't harm/kill her, which they were likely to do soon.

Not long after she had left, Orochimaru, abandoned the village as well (though for his own personal reasons), leaving only Jiraiya who soon became fed up with the villagers antics how women were below them (he's a perv but he also has enough smarts to know that women were equal to him in every way), and went off on his own journey, to gather information and to write his hentai books.

* * *

Back to Tsunade

As soon as she left the village she traveled on her own, learning more and more jutsus and becoming even more powerful than before. She hated men for scorning her so. She hadn't done anything to them, but lowered their own pride. snicker. She soon became known both for her strength, jutsu, medical jutsu, you name it. She was powerful, proud, and women. And she liked it that way.


	2. Prologue Part 2: Shizune

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto! sry...'  
Anyway this is still the prolouge. just the begining... i haven't even started in on the MAIN characters of this story. But I felt like this was needed so...see it was originally part od the last chapter but it didn't fit in right so i made it its own chappie. well enjoy?!

* * *

**How Tsunade meets Shizune**

Years later she came across a women who was trying to stand up against a drunken old man, who also happened to be the unfortunate women's husband, who her parents had sold her off to for cash.

The womens name was Shizune. Tsunade beat up the old man and tried to console the Shizune. After calming her down somewhat Shizune told her what happened.

Her family had always been poor. So at the age of 16 they had sold her off to the highest bidder, who would become her husband. Of course she had never given her consent nor did her parents ask for it. The man looked well enough but he turned out to have lost his job only a few months after she had married him.

With the money he had left and him doing odd jobs they had managed so far. However he was an alcoholic and very abusive to her. Not wanting any children to have to suffer the same fate as her, if not worse, she had made sure to take a day after pill as soon as he had pretty much raped her. Finally having enough of him, she yelled back after his latest abuse attack. She had run to the police/guards/ninja (you get the point) station and told them about her abusive husband. But they had just ignored her and turned their backs when her husband had come and dragged her back 'home' to 'teach her a lesson'.

* * *

This pissed off Tsunade to the extreme! Grabbing Shizune, careful of her bruises, and the unconscious 'husband' by the hair, she marched off towards the leader of the town. When she got there the guards tried to stop her but she just knocked them out of the way. She then kicked down the door to where a startled man and his secretary sat. "Excuse me, esteemed leader of the Panther (the village's name), this women her wants a divorce from this man. _Now_!"

"What?!"

"You heard me! I don't know what kind of town your running her buddy, but I for one will not pass through and be expected to close my eyes at the injustice here!"

"Now see here! I don't know who you are women or who you belong to but I suggest you leave while your able! My town is plenty justified!"

"I DO NOT _**BELONG**_ TO ANYBODY!! I am a free women and will do as I please! I am a Hidden-nin! I travel and correct injustice for those who aren't justified! And this women is anything but free. Just look at her! Look at all her bruises. What kind of town are running? One that obviously is mistreating its women!" She grabbed the man's collar and started shaking him. "Sign the God Damned papers or I'll personally send you to hell myself!"

The man quickly wrote up the papers and had the guards take the old man to jail. He bowed to Tsunade. "Yes you are right. Next time you come to this village there will be justice. I won't turn a blind eye on my people any longer, ANY of my people." The man had been inspired by her spirit. He saw that women were not to be played around with nor to be treated as they were. Don't ask anyone how this miraculous change came over the man, Tsunade herself doesn't know.

After gathering supplies, Tsunade walked to the edge of town. Just about to leave she heard Shizune call her name. Shizune got down on her knees and bowed. "Please Tsunade-sama, please take me with you and make me your apprentice. I promise to to work hard and earn my keep. I want to grow strong and become a free woman like you." Tsunade smiled at the girl. "Of course, only don't call me -sama. It makes me fell old. I'll be your onee-chan, ne?"

The two laughed and walked out of the village. And when ever they came back they saw it had turned into a much happier community that treated _everyone_ fairly.

And thats how Tsunade had found Shizune, her wonderful apprentice and younger sister.

* * *

**Hmmm did this seem rushed to you? well review please!**


	3. Meet the Girls

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, never will.

Well finally the story has began. I will now be introducing the main characters. Mhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!! just to warn you, major feminism remarks in here. I'm a very feminist chick who you don't want to make sexist remarks around. Scratch that! If I find out you've been making sexist remarks I'll send my flying monkeys after you. Seriously.

NOW ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Present Day Konoha

Deep In the forests of Konoha four girls sat inside a tree house.

"This is bull-shit! Cried the voice of pink-haired ten-year old..

"Ya I know Sakura, but what can we do about it? We're lucky our parents let us stay in school this long." Replied a long haired blond girl.

"Ino for once is right. We don't have any choice in the matter." said a brunette with buns on top of her head. "It isn't a women's place to be on the battle field." She said in a sarcastic tone.

"That doesn't make it fair Tenten!" yelled Sakura.

"Well don't tell me that! We're all in the same position here Sakura."

"G-g-g-irls pl-e-e-a-a-se sto-op fi-ighting." Said a shy blue haired girl.

"Hinata, you feel the same way. Your position is just as bad as ours."said Sakura.

"Y-yes I-I k-know, b-ut we w-wouldn't solve anything b-by f-fighting among o-ourselves."

"Hmm, thats true. We want to be ninjas just like the rest of them right? To be able to protect ourselves, each other, and the other people we care about right." asked Ino.

The girls nodded. "We want to be strong ninjas and prove we're just as strong as the boys right?" The girls nodded again. "Well then. All we need to do if find a way for us to do that. To train I mean. We'll also have to have a decent teacher, not to mention someone who'd train _us_."

Sakura and Tenten rolled their eyes. "Sure, but its not that simple is it." said Tenten."Well, first we should to think of someone strong who'll train us." Hinata said. The girls thought about it.

"Hey have you ever heard of the Legendary Ninja?" Asked Sakura slowly getting an idea in mind.

"Yea." replied Tenten and Hinata. Ino looked confused. "Huh? I haven't who were they?" The other three just sighed.

"Well you see almost 50 years ago, three ninja were being trained by the 3rd Hokage. All three became powerful nin. Together they probably could've taken over many lands and villages." Sakura said. "One abandoned the village after doing many illegal tests on animals and humans alike. Today they say he's still our preparing to conquer the world. That was Orochimaru. Next is Jiraiya. No one quite knows why he left, but today he's out traveling on a great journey and occasionally reports back to the Third."

* * *

"Ok so how is that going to help us?" Interrupted Ino.

Sakura sighed. "Before I continue I want to know something. Would you be willing to go away to gain strength? All we have left here is marriage, bratty stuck-up kids, and living with a life we don't want. We have the right to live our own lives don't we? I for one am sick of living in this disgusting village."

"Well there's no way in hell I want to stay here. My parents don't give a shit about me. They can't wait to marry me off and be done with me. I frankly hate this place and the people."

Ino nodded. "Me too. I don't have a future here either. I'm sick of guys treating me like I'm just a pretty face! I'm sick of being abused just because I'm a female."

The girls nodded and looked over at Hinata, who was still quiet. After a few minutes she looked up with a fierce glint in her eyes.

"You know what me too!" Sakura, Ino and Tenten looked shocked at the fact Hinata wasn't stuttering. "I'm sick of being mistreated by my relatives. Its not my fault I wasn't born a boy, so why should I be blamed for it! Why should we be handed off and sold as property! We have brains and can think just as well if not better than them! They don't want me so I don't need them. All I need are you guys. Together we are strong!" "Yea Hinata!" "Thats our girl!" "Always knew you had it in you!" They all laughed.

* * *

Sakura looked around and nodded. "Alright. To continue my story. The Last of the Sannin, was actually a young women." The girls looked shocked. "Really?" asked Tenten. She hadn't known this before.

Sakura nodded. "Yes, I found the real story hidden in a secret book deep inside the library. According to the records, she was abused more than we are because if her extreme power. The villagers all hated her, except for few. Along with her power and strength she also had a bad tamper and wasn't going to be insulted. So instead of having the village destroyed the 3rd suggested she become a Hidden Nin and help whoever she could. Knowing it was just an excuse she left and has never come back."

Tenten nodded. "So your thinking we could track her down and ask to become her followers."Sakura nodded.

"Well the only problem with that is we have no idea were she could be." Ino said.

"I also read that she's known as the 'Legendary Sucker'. Apparently she loves to drink and gamble.

Hinata nodded. "I see where you going with this. If we could find out where the 'Legendary Sucker' is, we could find her. And all we'd need to do for that is ask around different towns and see if we're getting closer."

"Right. And eventually we'd be able to find her if we just kept looking!" exclaimed an excited Tenten.

Ino shook her head. "Ok guys heres the plan."

And for the rest of the afternoon the girls sat discussing their new found freedom.


	4. Baffled Boys

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, if I did I could SELL any fanfiction that I came up with and earn MONEY! But I don't so blah! xP

so what did u think of the last chappie? If you haven't realized it yet, I'm on my forth chappie and I've been doing this all in about 4 hours so don't yell at me if it starts to get wacky...

* * *

The girls were walking back out of the forest towards their homes. They had just finished discussing all the details of their plan. They were walking onto the street when they noticed some people they knew right ahead of them.

"Hey girls look it ice block 1 & 2!!" Whispered Tenten.

"Yea and there's mister I'm-so-smart pineapple head." whispered Ino.

"Along with Dog Breath, Bug Boy, and Mr. Density!" Replied Sakura.

"Aww Naruto-kun isn't so bad. He's just dense. At least he isn't sexist like the rest of them. Kiba's not as bad either. I'm more worried about the freezer burns, spandex boy and the dickless wonder." Whispered Hinata.

The girls nodded and started giggling. They were the worst after all. The rest weren't as bad.

Akamaru jumped out of Kiba's jacket and ran off behind them. "Oi Akamaru what the hell...Oh."

'Shit!' All four girls thought.

Akamaru ran up to Hinata and insisted on being pet. The boys all turned around and spotted the girls. Sasuke, Neji, Sai,Shino and Shikamaru walked slowly up to them while Kiba had taken off after Akamaru and to apologize to Hinata. Naruto ran towards them cause well...he's Naruto. Rock Lee however ran up and started yelling about how each one of them should youthfully try to be his youthful future wife.

* * *

After finding they couldn't get out of the situation, the girls merely glared at the approaching boys and crossed their arms over their chests.

"What do you want?" Ino hissed.

"Aw come on beautiful don't treat us like this." Sai chuckled.

'I aught to smash his pretty little nose is what I should do!' Ino thought.

"Oh guys please don't fight. So girls, yesterday was your last day going to school huh? I wish I didn't have to go to school anymore." Naruto said only to finds that the girls had turned their icy glares onto him. He gulped.

"Whats it to you!?" Snarled Sakura.

"Oh is pinky upset cause she finally realize her place in life? Have fun with Housewife training. Snickered the last Uichiha.

The girls just glared.

"Aww do the pretty little brides have nothing to say?" Asked Neji sarcastically.

A vein popped on Tenten's forehead. "Yeah I do actually. Good luck ever getting a wife, cause your gonna need it. No one in their sane mind would ever want to marry you. I'd rather commit suicide than marry you!" Tenten yelled.

"Why you..!" Neji moved in to slap her. But before he could blink, Hinata's fist hit his nose so hard they could all hear the resounding crack. He fell to the ground with Hinata standing over him cracking her knuckles.

"Don't EVER try and hurt my friends. You got that." She hissed.

The boys all took a step back. If Hinata could do that and not stutter, they had feeling they were in deep shit.

"You lot are the worst! I honestly feel bad for the girl who's forced to marry you! Because no one would marry who because they loved you. Trust me." Hinata said.

* * *

"Girls aren't property you can just buy or sell, we have feelings just as much as you do. Your filthy humans you know that! We aren't doll you can dress up and show off to your friends." Tenten yelled.

We aren't punching bags or just things you can take your stress out on! We want to be able to live our own lives! You have no idea what its like, ever since birth your father is ordering you around and your mother scolds, hits and pressures you into becoming a lady. Something that was born to be obedient and follow WHATEVER ANY MAN SAYS TO YOU!! Then its YOUR fault for doing it or doing something wrong. ALL your life lived under orders!" Hinata said shakily with anger.

"Just because we look pretty to you doesn't mean we can't think for ourselves! Kami-sama gave US brains as well, and God Fucking Damn it! We can use them! We're just as smart as you so don't think we're stupid! You think we like acting like we are cause we don't! If we get higher grades than the boys we're beat up after school by kids and parents alike! Then yelled at by our own parents because it isn't ATTRACTIVE for a girl to get higher grades than her maybe-future husband! YEAH! How would you like that!" Ino hissed is fury.

"Girls have always been taken as the weak ones! Well guess what we're NOT!! we have just as much potential as you in becoming strong! It not OUR fault that we're expected to stay home and watch little brats all day! Its not our fault we're not given the opportunity to train and become a strong ninja like you! God do you how painful giving childbirth is! NO! And you never will!! We can be just as strong as you is given the chance! BUT GUESS WHAT!! IN THIS WORLD WE NEVER WILL!!" Sakura said with tears in her eyes due to all the frustration thats built up over the years all spill out.

"So don't ever think its funny about us becoming wives, because your not going to be the one with bruises and scars in the end!" Tenten whispered harshly turning around and lifting up the back of her shirt.

* * *

The boys were in shock of getting yelled at by girls, not to mention what the were saying was likely true but they had never cared nor bothered to look before. But it was Tenten's back that showed them the truth. What these girls were saying. All the girls had now lifted a piece of clothing away from their bodies. The boys could only stare in horror. On every girl was the mark of being abused.

Hinata had mark all along her legs of signs of being kicked, rather hard, as well hand print shaped bruises on her arms. "The Hyuga clans marks" she whispered.

Sakura had pulled her skirt a little farther down her side to show a massive scar on her hip and the bone looked like it might pop out of her skin at any moment. "One night a man had tried to rape me." She said simply.

Ino lifted the collar of her shirt to reveal hand shaped prints around her neck. "My older brother got drunk one night and tried to strangle me."

But the worst of all was Tenten. On her back were scars that would be there all her life. Her back was covered in them. "My father started whipping and cutting my back after my mom died." She whispered hoarsely.

The girls straightened out their clothing.

"So so you still think girls are weak? Not all girls have the same lives as we do, but there shouldn't be anybody thats had to go through this at all. Girls aren't weak, some live like this all their lives. Others don't." Sakura asked.

"Do you still think girls only have pretty faces? Maybe you should beyond what you think is true." Ino whispered.

"Girls lets go. I've got dinner to cook and I'm already going to be in trouble with my pop about it." said Tenten.

The girls got up and left. The boys were still shocked about all what they had heard and seen. "I never knew..." "None of us did..." "We never tried..." "We really are the weak ones." "For not sooner standing up for them." "For being there for them." "For even caring at all..." The boy sat on the empty street lost in their own thoughts.

* * *

The next day the boys all split up and went to a girls house to apologize to them, and to see if they could all start over. It went something like this. Lee and Sasuke went to Sakura's house; Neji and Shikamaru went to Tenten's; Naruto, Kiba and Shino went to Hinata's; and Sai and Choji went to Ino's However when they went to the houses...

"Damn It! That little fucking whore! She's not here! Where the hell did she go? When she gets back I swear to god...!!" Neji and Shikamaru would've liked to beat Tenten's dad up but being more concerned about Tenten, they went to go find the rest of the boys. They had an uneasy feeling in their gut.

"Ino get up. You have guests child. Stop this rebellious act this instant young lady and come serve tea." Ino's mother called. "Ino! Mother said...!! She's not here! Where the hell did that little slut go!" "What do you mean shes gone!" "She's not in her room ma! Damn it now we're not going to get the cash from her to-be-husband." Like Neji and Shika, Choji and Sai found it best to just leave and look for the others and not pick a fight with Ino's brother.

The boys meet up at the park. "Did youpant find them?" Kiba panted out of breath.

"Ino's missing!" Choji coughed than lay down out of breath.

"Sakura's gone too! Her parents started freaking out." Sasuke answered.

"Neither was Hinata! Neji your uncle had such a spaz attack. I can see why Hinata ran away." Naruto answered.

"Shit. Tenten wasn't home either, and she better not go back. Her dad was...wait Naruto say that again!

"Um neither was Hinata?"

"No! Not that part!"

"Oh uh your uncle had a spaz attack?"

"NO! Oh shit I better lay low for awhile or he's bound to kill me. The last part dobe!!"

"OOOOO! I can see why Hinata ran away."

The boys exchanged looks. That would explain the girls actions.

'Shit! What have we done?!'


	5. Five years later

Luna: Hey everyone! It's me the author!

Sakura: Hey Luna! Whats up?

Luna: The moon, the sun, and this weird shaped cloud...

Shikamaru: DON'T INSULT MY CLOUDS!! Its ok my sweets the troublesome women won't bother you anymore.

Sakura and Luna: sweatdropping

Sakura: oooooookkkk then...

Luna: Shika do the disclaimer!

Shikamaru: No. Its too troublesome.

Luna: If you don't I'll pair you up with Ino!

Shikamaru: shakily You won't...

Luna: Try me!

Shikamaru: NOOO ANYTHING BUT THAT!! Luna (Ryuu-Bushi) doesn't own Naruto!

Luna: Heeheehee

Sakura: You won't really do that to him would you?

Luna: Of course not. I'm a hardcore ShikaTema fan! So just to let eveyone know this fanfic will consist of ShikaTema (duh), NaruHina, SasuSaku,

Sakura: o.o

Luna: and I haven't decided who to pair Ino up with yet...you got Choji, Sai, Shino, Kiba, and Kankaru. My friend would eat my liver if I paired Ino up with Garra. So you guys decide who you want Ino paired up with and tell me in ur reviews! Ciao!

* * *

**Five years Later**

"Kaa-san, two ninjas are heading to this town. I can't tell who they are but they'll arrive shortly." Hinata said.

"Two ninja huh...from what direction Hinata?" Answered Tsunade. "Very well. Tell the others to be on guard. And when they come closer to town tell me what their faces look like. Thank you Hinata."

"No problem Okaa-san." Hinata got up and left the room to go find the other girls. It had already been five years since they had left Konoha.

* * *

FLASHBACK

Shortly after the girls left the village they used a transforming jutsu to make them look like boys. This way they'll have less trouble traveling. Even after two weeks had passed still no search parties had come after them.

A few days into the third week they found a lone girl traveling secretly in the woods. They found she had left her village, Suna for the very same reasons as they did. They told Temari, the girl, about their search for Tsunade and invited her to join their group of friends.

After a month and a half of traveling, they found they were in luck when they heard the 'Legendary Sucker' was in town. They quickly went to the gambling shops and bars were in downtown. They quickly found her and begged for her to take them in. After hearing their story Tsunade agreed, thinking how much they were like her.

Throughout the next few years the party had all boned closely. The girls regarded Tsunade as their mother and Tsunade looked at them as her own daughters. Shizune had become the girls honorary older sister.

Tsunade trained them hard and the girls soon leveled as at least high Chunin if not Jounin. Each girl excelled in her own special attacks as well, as high skilled normal attacks, and they even had some combination attacks. All of them became highly skilled medics and each became a mistress of a different element, being able to control it of their own free will as well as making jutsu with the skill.

Hinata had learned her bloodline limit better than anyone in her clan knew it. She mastered and personalized the clans 'secret attacks' from her memory of her father using them. She is the Mistress of Water/Ice.

Ino also masted her families special jutsu and even came up with her own newer and more deadly ones, such as killing them by damaging the brain, the part that controlled the heart and lungs. She was the Mistress of Earth.

Temari excelled with wind and storm techniques. Because of that she was the Mistress of Air. Her weapon was two little fans that she used to control air currents.

Sakura excelled in chakara control, using it to increase her strength, although she was already 5 times stronger than the other girls who were stronger than normal shonobi. Her element is Fire.

Because of Tenten's dead accuracy, not to mention her obsession of pointy objects, she could use any weapon at any time. To carry around all her weapons she enclosed them in tiny scrolls she kept hidden on her person, although she always had kuni as well as others out or hidden. Tenten was the mistress of Metals, something Ino couldn't control.

They had all grown up, matured, filled out and looked much more confident and happy than when they were still in Konoha. They were the Kunoichi, and they were ready for anything.

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

As the two ninja got closer to the hotel the kunoichi were staying at, the more the girls tensed. They had come across other ninja before and these two were getting too close for comfort. It was when they were only a few blocks away when they grabbed their cloaks and masks and went to the lounge of the inn. They watched as a large man with long white hair and a red outfit and a yellow haired, sullen boy make their way to the sign-in desk.

"That looks like Kaa-san's old friend, Jiraiya-sama." Ino whispered.

"Old Pervert" Sakura hissed" This girls only nodded.

They were about to walk up to Jiraiya when,

"Thats Muzak!" Hinata hissed angrily. The girls stepped back quickly.

"So thats one of them, eh?" Temari asked.

"Yeah," Sakura frowned, "But he was always happy...Are you sure its him Hinata?"

Hinata only nodded. Sakura sighed. "I'll do the genjutsu to make us look like boys. The ones Jiraiya will know us as." The rest only nodded in agreement, though Tenten was twitching, wanting to just kill the boy right there.

Tenten changed onto a tall, lanky, sandy blond boy, Sakura a medium, blue-haired boy, Temari a short, but firm, black haired boy, Ino a tall one with a brown crew cut (something the all laughed at), and Hinata a medium sized boy with black hair just below the neck, tied in a pony tail. Their eyes were also different colors.

Jiraiya looked up as five boys walked up to him, faces confused and angry, although he didn't know why they would be angry at him or why they were guys.

"Whats up?" he asked them.

"Why are you here Jiraiya-sama?" Temari asked. "And why is _he_ here?" Sakura said eying Naruto who just glanced at them, expressionless.

Jiraiya frowned, How did they knew Naruto? Wait...! he coughed. " We'll talk when I see your mother."

Naruto looked confused. "Who's their mother?" "The women we're looking for." Naruto just nodded.

The girls led the two to Tsunade's room. Tsunade looked surprised when they walked in in boy form but didn't comment.

"Hello Jiraiya And to what do we owe this pleasure?" "Hello Tsunade. This is Uzumaki Naruto..." "OUT! All of you! I want to talk to Jiraiya alone." The girls took Naruto and left.

* * *

They sat in silence for a few minutes. "Er, so she's your mother, huh? She's really young. If you guys are brothers why don't you..."

"She's our adopted mother." Ino interrupted. "We all came from different families, she found us and took care of us better than our real families."

Naruto got a distraught look on his face. "Oh, is that so...I knew people like that. They left Konoha a few years ago...me and my friends, well we promised to find them. I was actually hoping to find a trace of them when we came looking for your mom, but so far..." He looked like he was about to cry.

"Who are you looking for, maybe we ran into them?" Sakura asked gently.

"Four girls. Their names were Hinata, Sakura, Ino, and Tenten. My friends and I all, well we weren't really nice...We were really horrible to them, and we all miss them..."

The girls just had shocked faces. Were the boys really that upset with themselves about it? But Naruto took their expressions wrong.

"Just because they're girls doesn't mean anything! They were great people! And..."

"Shut up. We are hardly the people who'd go around mocking females. We were raised by the greatest kunoichi alive! Duh." Tenten said interrupting him.

Naruto had a stupid look on his face. "Oh."

"Lets go back to Kaa-san." They went back in the room.

* * *

"Jiraiya..I don't know, I have _them_ now..I can't just...Hey! What are you doing in here?! I said too..."

"Whats going on Kaa-san?" Sakura asked.

Tsunade hesitated, a pained expression on her face. "The village elders want _me_ too become the Hokage."

"NO WAY!" shouted Ino excitedly. " Now you can finally change things!"

Tsunade scowled. "I doubt it. All they want is a figure head."

"Doesn't matter. As long as your in charge, you make the rules." Hinata said.

"So...you don't mind going back there? I mean your old enough to look after yourselves but..."

"We won't abandon you Okaa-san." said Temari.

"We'd follow you to hell and back." Tenten said.

"We all knew this day would come." Ino supplied simply.

"We're not afraid. We're strong enough to take down both you and Jiraiya" Hinata said proudly.

"The kunoichi stick together Okaa-san. All of us." Sakura finished. Not paying attention she had released the genjutsu while they were talking.

* * *

"WOW!! Your actually girls! Hey wait, I know that pink hair, and those eyes..."Naruto looked stunned. "Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Tenten..." He said weakly, collapsing on his knees. "Thank god...your alright...all this time..."

The girls stood up.

"Ino, he'll need his memories erased." Hinata said coolly.

"Right on it." Ino got straight to work and replaced the last few memories of them with different ones, of them as boys.

"Hold on a second! Just after he's fulfilled his hope of finding you, your going to take that away from him!" Jiraiya exclaimed.

"We have no choice." Ino said.

"Not to mention no one cares." Temari whispered still mad that he had hurt her sisters.

"We'll go into Konoha undercover as boys, Okaa-san. That way we can infiltrate, and be there when you need us." Sakura explained.

"Not to mention it'll be fun." Tenten said with a smirk.

Tsunade just rolled her eyes. "If thats what you want. Geeeeeeezzzz. Did I really raise you girls to be caniving little brats?!" They all laughed.

"Not to mention alcoholics and gamblers!" teased Ino.

"I'M NOT AN ALCOHOLIC!! And, oh god, I taught you to like alcohol! WAAH!! I'm such a bad parent!" Tsunade cried.

The girls stopped laughing to console her. "No no we were just kidding!" "Oh god, if anything you taught us to _stay away _from alcohol!" "Your the best mother! Any girl would die to have you as their mom." "Can't you take a joke?" Tsunade looked at them, a grin spreading across her face. "And yet you still fall for my crocodile tears! They all just groaned.

* * *

"Ugh. What I run into this time?" Naruto asked sitting up, looking at the now boys and at the two Sannin. "Oh! What she say? Will she do it? I'll Hokage next mark my words, but I'll trust you to look after the village. Jiraiya-sama says you can , and I BELIEVE IT!" The girls and Jiraiya sweatdropped.

Tsunade glanced at the girls. "Yes, I accept the position of the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village and swear to protect it with my life."

"Great now that thats done, lets head back to Konoha." Jiraiya

The girls, Tsunade, and Shizune packed their things and left to return to Konoha.

* * *

**Well hows that? Finally updated...God my back hurts. Don't forget to review and tell me who Ino should be with. Gomen, there wasn't a lot of mention of Shizune in this Chapter. So the girls are finally returning, new powers, grown up (descriptions in future chappies!). Well see ya next time! Luna**


End file.
